The present disclosure relates to packing.
A tamper-proof label is adhered to a container so as to span across a body and a cover of the container. The label is adhered to the container through an adhesive layer thereof, which is located between the container and the label. The label is removed when the container is opened. The label is damaged when it is removed from the container. Utilizing the above, the tamper-proof label prevents tampering with the container to prevent for example replacement of a content of the container body.